Small containers of various construction have been used for maintaining a cold atmosphere for canned or bottled beverages and foods. Such containers are known as coolers, and are typically used at picnics, parties, tail-gate parties, travel, beach outings, and the like. The coolers are partially filled with ice or a cold-inducing package that is known in the art. The beverages and foods are then placed in the container for being kept cool. A lid closes the cooler.
A coolers loaded with ice, beverages, and food is heavy. Coolers accordingly are typically sized for convenient carrying, such as by a single individual or by two or more persons holding the ends of the cooler. Often the coolers include a handle or hand grip at the ends of the cooler to facilitate carrying. For example, some known coolers are made of a metal skin and plastic inner liner that sandwich a thermally insulative barrier. Such coolers often include a U-shape pivotable handle on each longitudinal end for carrying the cooler. Other coolers are sized for carrying six canned beverages. These coolers typically have plastic walls and a pivotable top for closing the cooler. A handle in these known coolers is molded into the top.
The coolers discussed above are of a type and quality that they are kept for re-use. In some instances however, low cost, disposable coolers are preferred for use. One such inexpensive cooler is made from molded styrofoam, and is typically available in several sizes. The ends in some known styrofoam coolers have wedge-shaped built-up sections on the end walls for hand grips.
Other low cost cartons for foods are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,106 describes a carton formed from a single piece of corrugated paperboard called a blank. A plurality of scores in the blank define several panels that form the walls, bottom, and top of the carton. A corner connector panel attaches to a side and end panels, and a diagonal score divides the corner connector into first and second triangular sections. A locking panel attaches to one of the triangular sections at each end of the blank. A tab extends outwardly from the locking panel for insertion into a slot in a bottom panel. The carton assembles by folding the triangular sections into face contact and sandwiching the first triangular section between an end panel and the second triangular section. The locking panel extends over the upper edge of the first triangular section and into the carton. The tab inserts into the slot in the bottom panel to maintain the carton in its erected position. One embodiment of the carton in the ,106 patent includes a handle cut-out in each end wall. The corner panels in this embodiment each require a separate tab and slot to maintain the carton in its erected position.
While accomplishing the goal of providing a container, the above-discussed low-cost containers still have drawbacks for use as a cooler for iced beverages and foods. The carton described in the '106 patent is not useable as a cooler for iced beverages and foods. First, the carton is not easily carried as an individual container. A single carton would be held and carried awkwardly from the bottom. Second, the carton also requires at least one slot in the bottom panel for securing the tab on the locking panel to hold the carton in its erected position. The slots allow water from the melted ice to flow out of the container. A person would thereby get wet by carrying the carton. The water would leak out into cars, stores, and other places where the container is being used. Third, the cut-out in the end panel (and the slots) create thermal leak paths into the carton. These reduce significantly the thermal insulative performance of the carton. Such cartons are suitable for use in refrigerated storage rooms, but are not desirable for use as a cooler for picnics, parties, and the like.
Styrofoam, while providing a low cost container, also has drawbacks which limit its suitability for use as a cooler. The hand grips are difficult to grasp and a loaded styrofoam cooler is awkward to carry. Styrofoam is brittle, and the walls easily break under load. Although styrofoam provides insulative characteristics, the beads of styrofoam in the walls of the container define interstices through which fluids and thermal energy may pass. Molded styrofoam coolers are necessarily formed in the completed shape, as are the metal coolers discussed above. A stack of such coolers occupies display and floor space, such as at the retail outlet selling the cooler. Finally, the lid for a styrofoam cooler typically is a separate piece which may break or become lost from the cooler.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a leakresistant, easily assembled container with hand grips exterior of the walls of the container for carrying iced canned or bottled beverages and foods.